


You said forever. (Now I'm alone.)

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, M/M, idk man im sad, kinda OOC, kinda crack angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Shouyou and Atsumu were together. Then they weren't.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	You said forever. (Now I'm alone.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really sad and I wrote this.

“Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou is sure he can never get tired of hearing Atsumu’s excited voice over the phone. Ever since he moved back to Brazil, he looked forward to those calls when Atsumu was barely waking up and getting ready to go for run while Shouyou was getting ready to start dinner.

It was odd really. He always imagined his friendship with Atsumu would progress further than what it had in the season he played with the Jackals, but he never could get the blonde to ask him out on a date.

Atsumu always made him like he was important, like he _loved_ him. For a while, Shouyou was perfectly fine with being friends with him while he was in Japan. He loved having Atsumu as a friend. He was funny, charming, very easy on the eyes, and he loved volleyball as much as Shouyou did and that wasn’t something he could find in just anyone.

Once he made the move to Brazil, he thought for sure his friendship with Atsumu would fade. Different time zones and completely different _and_ busy schedules. Shouyou had never expected Atsumu to stand at outside his gate before he departed to Brazil once again and say, “Shouyou-kun, I’m in love with you. Let’s be together.”

Shouyou had cried the whole plane ride to Brazil because finally, _finally,_ had managed to get the man he had been crushing on to tell ask him to be together and even though the distance was going to make it hard, he just knows they can make it.

Atsumu knows it too. He dutifully text Shouyou, “ ** _good morning, sunshine! Make sure you drink water and eat! Love ya, forever!”_ **and Shouyou always replies with a bunch of hearts and smiley faces because sometimes its too early to express how much he loves him.

For the first few months, everything was perfect.

They would talk to every single day. About everything and nothing. Things were so good, Shouyou was starting to believe he really would never be alone, even if he was thousands of miles away. Shouyou had never felt as happy as he was with those text messages and those 5-minute calls and barely there video calls.

He was never alone thanks to Atsumu. He loved him so much for never letting him be alone.

He knows he’s clingy. Especially when for some reason Atsumu is not replying to his texts. He freaks out, he panics. He lets go by because he wants Atsumu to reach out. Atsumu never does.

Until tonight.

But tonight, Atsumu’s voice is different.

It’s not excited, it’s not happy. It just sounds tired.

“Tsumu?”

“Shouyou-kun, I—I think I need some space.”

“Ummm, okay?”

“That’s all yer gonna say?”

“Well, if you don’t wanna be with me; if you need space, you can have it. I can wait.” Shouyou says, even though he knows he’s never been patient enough to wait for anything or anyone.

“I don’t want ya to wait. I think—I think I’ll make it easier for us and remove myself from the equation. Take care Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu hangs up.

Shouyou doesn’t give it a second thought.

That is until he checks his Instagram, sees a funny picture of a fox, which he would usually send to Atsumu and they could talk about it. He can’t find Atsumu anywhere on his DMs. He goes to Twitter and he realizes something.

Atsumu has blocked him everywhere.

He starts panicking.

He checks all his social media pages. Twice. He calls Atsumu. Gets sent to voicemail. He texts him. The messages don’t go through.

Atsumu has _blocked him everywhere._

He calls Bokuto. Crying and screaming, begging him to put Atsumu on the phone but Bokuto only consoles him. Tells him how much he loves him. How he has to be strong and move on.

Shouyou has to call off from practice the next day because he can’t bear the thought of not waking up to Atsumu’s text. And his eyes are swollen from crying so he is probably not even going to be able to see the ball if he wanted to.

Shouyou cries that first day. He cries so much he’s scared he’s going to run out of tears.

The internet informs him that’s not possible but that he should drink water, so he doesn’t dehydrate.

It’s on the third day of being Atsumuless that he decides to make a new account and go take a looksie at Atsumu’s Twitter.

He scrolls through.

Atsumu is perfectly fine.

He’s been posting pictures with the team. Pictures of onigiri made by Samu. He’s getting tagged in pictures by people Shouyou doesn’t recognize.

_Atsumu is fine._

Shouyou is a mess, three days post breakup. And Atsumu is just fine.

Atsumu had said he would never have to be alone. He said: “forever, Shouyou-kun. I promise ya.”

Now Shouyou is alone.

And he still loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments.


End file.
